‘Blue Mountain Mint’ originated as a seedling from an open pollinated commercial variety (‘Blanco’) of Mentha arvensis, included with other M. arvensis and male fertile M. piperita plants in a polycross breeding program. Commercial M. piperita is sterile and only becomes fertile in the polyploidy state. The parent plants in the polycross breeding system were composed of selected fertile male and female genotypes based on certain desirable characteristics.